Gingko biloba is a common herbal remedy taken for the purpose of increasing mental capacity due to vascular effects on the brain. Gingko extract contains many compounds believed to have antioxidant activity including quercetin, ascorbic acid, and potentially the bilobides. Antioxidants reduce the amount of oxidative stress in the body. This stress has many adverse effects and is linked to cancer, cardiovascular disease, and other pathologies. We contend that people taking gingko extract are increasing their total plasma antioxidant capacity, and thereby protecting themselves from the adverse effects of oxidative stress.